


Hunted Becomes Hunter

by Wiccy



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Art with Words, Bad Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: The Story of a boy and his goose fueled vengeance.





	Hunted Becomes Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

Sometimes, at night, in the dark, he could still hear the honking. The unrelenting honking. He could still feel those saw blade like teeth, that he didn't even know geese had. The horror of being locked in the glass box of a phone booth, unable to see your honking, flapping attacker clearly because it somehow made you put on the wrong glasses. The utter humiliation of having to buy back your own toys or tripping over your untied shoe laces even though you'd just tied them.

It was time for the nightmares, the horrors, to stop. The honks that once haunted him, will now lead him to his prey. Goose kind would pay the price for that terror that flaps in the afternoon sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely for the art, but I absolutely had to do it. I hope you enjoy it and all it's terribleness.


End file.
